


it was never you

by sourcheeks



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Luther wants Klaus to get sober. Klaus wants Luther to get off his goddamn high horse.





	it was never you

Klaus was _basically_ sober. It was just weed. A little piece of edible chocolate to shut up the goddamn dog buried under his window. Ben was bad enough; he didn't see why Luther had to make such a federal fucking case about it too.

"You told us you were getting clean." Luther had his stupid arms crossed over his stupid chest in the same stupid pose he always got when he was pretending to be the oldest. "What the hell, Klaus?"

"It's just weed," Klaus mumbled, tucking his knees up under his chin. "I'm not drinking. I'm not taking pills. It's basically medicine."

"Don't give me that shit!" Luther's arms splayed out at his sides, and Klaus flinched back. Luther didn't apologize; he didn't even have the courtesy to lower his voice. "I'm getting real fucking tired of this 'self medication,' Klaus."

"What do you know about it?" Klaus scoffed. "Mister Perfect. Dad's favorite."

"Dad's _favorite?"_ Luther's face twisted up in rage. Shit. Klaus was in for it now. "He sent me up to the fucking moon-"

"Oh, boo fucking hoo!" Klaus shouted over him, surprising both Luther and himself. He stood, trying his best to square up to his immense brother. "You had to go to space. Cry me a river. You got to be an astronaut."

"He sent me up there because he was disappointed in me, Klaus." Now Luther looked sad. Klaus was supposed to buy his asshole brother's sob story? He didn't! He wouldn't! He was there!

"Welcome to the rest of our worlds, asshole!" Klaus spat. " _You_ were never drowned overnight. _You_ were never coerced into manipulating the rest of us just to see if we would fall for it. _You_  were never locked in the mausoleum. _You_ were never forced to see how many walls you could go through before your goddamn molecules rearranged. _You_ were never tortured for hours to see what kind of Lovecraftian horrors lived inside you. _You_ were never locked up in your room and ignored for days on end. No, Luther, _you,"_ Klaus took a deep breath, jabbing a finger into Luther's broad chest. "You _helped."_

"That's not true," Luther said, but the sheen of authority had been scrubbed right off of his words. "He was my father too."

"He was _only_ your father." Klaus sneered. " _You_ were his child. _We_ were his lackeys. You can never be the leader he wanted you to be because you were so obsessed with proving yourself to him you never ended up doing anything worthwhile. I might be a junkie, Luther, but I'm not the only one here that's a goddamn _waste_ of a superhuman."

"Go to hell, Klaus!" Luther shoved Klaus back. He hadn't been great at regulating the super strength when they were kids - he was downright awful at it now. Klaus vaulted backwards, landing gard against the wall. There was a loud _crunch_ \- definitely the drywall, possibly Klaus's ribs. He almost hoped his ribs were broken - that would show Luther. But when he looked up, Luther didn't seem shocked, or scared, or remorseful. He just looked angry, and he stormed out of Klaus's room without so much as helping him up.

Asshole.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben crouched down to get on eye level with Klaus.

"I'm fine." Klaus struggled to his feet, feeling along his ribs - they would bruise, but nothing felt cracked.

"You shouldn't have said all that."

"It was all true." Klaus laid face down on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow so Ben wouldn't see him so close to tears over a stupid little fight with their brother.

"I know. But he isn't ready to hear it."

"He never will be!" Klaus scoffed. "He's still Daddy's perfect fucking soldier."

"I know." Ben sighed. "Sleep it off, Klaus."

Between his sore ribs, the lump in his throat, and the fact that he could still fucking hear Mr. Pennycrumb in spite of the weed, it was hard. Still, somehow, Klaus got to sleep. But he knew this was far from the last of his fights with Luther.


End file.
